


opposites

by talonyth



Series: Kagehina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are opposites. Kageyama is sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opposites

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is actually based on the prompt Elements for the first Kagehina Week Day! It implies a lot of things, I like to imply things without explicitly stating them. I hope I managed to do so OOPS

Kageyama and Hinata are opposites. Kageyama is sure of that.

If Hinata were to be an element, he thinks, it would be air. His body as light as a feather as he jumps up, the amount of time he stays up in the air - Kageyama has no doubt that Hinata has been blessed with invisible wings after seeing it innumerable times. There is no other explanation for Hinata's swift motions, his quick reaction and his incredible reflexes. The wind must be his ally. How else would his spikes come crashing down like a sudden storm, how would his landing be as soft as the breeze on a mild day in spring, how would Hinata's entire being be like a heavy gust of wind, spinning and whirling Kageyama's thoughts with his simple presence?

Yet if Hinata were air personified that would make him, Kageyama, the earth. Unmoving and sturdy, thick and dry. A base for everyone to walk on but crumbling under their feet with every step. And just like that, with a sole shake, it becomes unsteady and unsafe. A stable play but a mind with an everlasting tremor. A steady appearance but a shaky heart.

The only one safe is the one bearing wings, the one who doesn't need a base to stand because even if the ground underneath him makes him stumble as he lands and covers him in dirt from head to toe. The air is always safe if the ground shakes. And it is always there – during a tremor it soars, during the calm it breezes. They correlate, those two elements. They depend on each other more than it seems.

If Hinata were to be an element, he thinks, he could also be fire. In motion at all times like flames dancing, Hinata never sits still. Shifting from one leg to another, his fingers curling when he feels nervous, his head tossing and turning when he is worried. Silly, little actions yet showing his undying energy. He ravages on the court, like a fire unleashed and amplified, enemies in awe and fear of the danger – he rests outside of the court and acts as a place of warmth for his teammates, providing a welcoming glow. Even to those who don't want it – because fire spreads out and so does Hinata's passion and his will eventually. Yes, fire is what Hinata represents, Kageyama thinks and feels the heat rushing to his head. Fire and flames, igniting a spark that makes him work harder than he already does.

But they are opposites. So if Hinata were to be fire, then Kageyama is the ice that melts right to water alongside of flames. Water that drains the heat out of the fire and extinguishes it with a single touch. Calm surface in one moment, raging waves in the next. Dangerous even for those who can handle it. Loud when you are above but once you dive down, it is quiet. Eerily quiet, all sounds drowned out as the only thing you can hear are the ones that your heart still makes as you sink deeper and deeper.

Alone, that is. Water alone is like that but if it never chooses to kill the fire? What if it keeps its distance so that the flames will stay safe and dance for eternity? What if it approaches the fire but never touches it? It is then that it boils, it rages and it burns – just as fire would do by itself yet combined they would be a terror in person. The lethal high temperature of fire, the crushing power of water, the combination of those two would be impossible to fend against.

No matter how often, Kageyama always comes to the same conclusion. They are opposites, Hinata and him, they are like air and earth, like fire and water. They are not to be mixed up, not to be put together. Yet, odd as it is, it is then that they shine the brightest.

Yes, Kageyama and Hinata are opposites. Kageyama is sure of that. Opposites that work best together.


End file.
